The Next Step
by tigertales
Summary: MM/HG femslash. What happened after the battle and beyond.
1. The Next Step

**AN: This story is based on the "Cat & Kitten" series by Butterfly Rainbow. It has been written with the permission of that dear, sweet, brilliant writer who I wish would hurry up and start the next sequel!! ;D**

**Also, I'm going in a different direction this time. AU. MM/HG. Femslash. Don't like, don't read. Remember y'all, be nice to this old tiger.**

**THE NEXT STEP**

The great battle of Hogwarts happened a little over a year ago. Since then the golden trio had graduated from said school and begun the next phase of their lives. Harry Potter had immediately gone into Auror training, where as Ron Weasley was currently working with his father in the Department of Muggle Affairs. Hermione Granger had been selected for healer training based on the urging of Poppy Pomphrey. The older mediwitch had been impressed with Hermione's actions after the great battle. The young witch had gone from casualty to casualty with the efficiency of an experienced healer, healing those she could and comforting those she could not. Madame Pomphrey had pulled Minerva McGonagall aside and whispered her suggestion that Hermione enter healer training. Minerva had smiled mysteriously and agreed to talk to Hermione.

Of course only a few people knew what that mysterious smile on McGonagall's face was all about. After all, she and Hermione had been secret lovers since Hermione's fifth year.

When Minerva had a moment, she'd asked Hermione to go for a walk down to the lake. It was two days after the battle and everyone was exhausted. Hermione could barely keep her eyes open as she leaned against her lover. "I'm wiped out." She mumbled. Minerva pulled Hermione down to sit beside her on a bench at the edge of the lake. The moonlight cast silver flecks upon the darkened water and an occasional hoot could be heard echoing down from the owlery.

Minerva stretched her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "Hmmmm." Hermione responded laying her head on her lover's shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. Minerva smiled softly and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the enticing lips of her young love. "Love you too." Came the quite reply. Minerva began to stroke the soft, bushy curls on Hermione's head. The young witch closed her eyes, "We haven't had any alone time lately." There was a wistful tone in her soft voice. Minerva shook her head sadly, "We probably won't have ANY alone time for the next little while. I have a castle to rebuild." She took a deep determined breath. Hermione raised her head and peered into the older witch's emerald green eyes. "**WE** have a castle to rebuild... this is not only your responsibility."

Minerva smiled at her lover's enthusisam. "No. You are going to college. Albus and I can get the school up and running again." Hermione was about to protest, so Minerva leaned in and kissed her again. Moments later, Hermione pulled back and mock glared at her lover. "I hate it when you do that... it always makes me forget what I was going to say!" Minerva grinned cheekily, "Why do you think I do it?" Hermione laughed, leaning over for another kiss, and another and another...

Minerva was breathless. "Merlin! You can kiss." She mused aloud. Chuckling, Hermione stroked the older witch's cheek. "I want to help." Minerva nodded, "I know, but I have something I'd like to discuss with you." Hermione gazed at her curiously, "What?" Minerva proceeded to tell Hermione about what Poppy had said. Hermione's dark brows rose, "I really hadn't considered the healing profession... although I wasn't grossed out or anything when I was helping the wounded" Minerva grinned at Hermione's use of the muggle phrase, "Think about it. I think you would do well." The younger witch gazed at the stars thoughtfully. Truthfully, she didn't want to be seperated from Minerva. Not now that she was about to graduate. However, she knew she had to do something. She would go mad with nothing to do.

It hadn't really taken much cajoling. Hermione had the brilliance to get into any college in the world. She could do whatever she put her mind to doing. Her parents were on an extended stay in Australia, so she discussed her thoughts with those closest to her; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly and Minerva. The result of those conversations were all the same "GO FOR IT!" So she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on the door to Hermione's flat. Harry's eyebrows raised as he glanced across the chess board at Ron. "'Mione someone's at the door." A muffled voice shouted from behind the closed bedroom door, "Well answer it already" Ron grinned at his friend, stood and shuffled over to the foyer and opened the door.

Ronald Weasley opening Hermione's door was NOT what Minerva McGonagall was expecting. Emerald eyes narrowed briefly as a pang of jealous rage washed over her.

"Hello Professor, Hermione's in the bedroom getting dressed."

"SHE IS WHAT??" Minerva blustered, her mind going in a direction it really, really should not have.

Harry, sensing his friend's impending doom, jumped to his feet. "Hello Professor. Ron & I just popped by for a visit" Minerva quickly calmed after hearing this. She had never truely forgiven Ronald for his crush on HER woman.

"Oh"

Harry grinned, causing the professor to scowl. She really needed to work on her jealous streak. Ron winked at Minerva, then turned on his heel and moved to the closed bedroom door. Tapping lightly, he announced, "Hermione, you have a visitor."

The bedroom door opened and Hermione Granger, 1st year med student, stepped out. "Who?" She inquired quizically. Ron gestured to the foyer. Seeing Minerva standing there, Hermione squealed loudly, "Oh my!!... Merlin! You're here!!" She ran across the flat and into her lover's arms.

Completely forgetting her two guests, Hermione pulled Minerva into a searing kiss.

Harry and Ron stood together with their jaws hanging open. They'd never seen the couple touch, let alone snog each other senseless like they seemed to be doing now. Both men blushed. Remembering she had company, Hermione pulled her hands from Minerva's now unbound ebony hair. She turned to the two men, "Sorry."

Minerva's face was beet red.

Harry chuckled at his former professor. "You're not our teacher anymore. If you want to kiss her, then kiss her" Ron was speechless. His ears turning bright pink as the blush continued to manifest itself across his face.

Hermione smirked at the situation. She turned back to face her lover finally noticing Minerva's attire. She wasn't wearing her traditional robes. She was clad in snug fitting muggle jeans, a powder blue turtleneck and a black leather jacket. White tennis shoes covered her feet. "Don't you just look so muggle." Hermione laughed.

Minerva looked down at herself. "Did I Get it right?" Albus made these suggestions.

"You look grand."

"Yes??"

"Absolutely."

Sensing they were intruding, Harry and Ron quickly excused themselves telling Hermione they'd catch up with her another time.

As the door closed after the men exited. The lovers, once again, found themselves in each other's arms. "I missed you." Hermione mumbled beneath her lover's lips.

"Me too." Came from Minerva.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

KISS, mouths opening.

KISS, tongues entering.

KISS, passion rising.

"How long has it been?" Hermione whispered, pulling Minerva's jacket off.

"3 months, 1 week, 4 days, 6 hours and 13 minutes." Came the growled response as Hermione felt her jumper slide off her shoulders.

"No seconds?" She questioned cheekily, cheshire cat grin in full bloom.

"46 seconds." Came the rumbled reply as she felt herself lifted off the floor and into the powerful arms of her lover.

Minerva carried her woman into the bedroom where the two women quickly finished undressing each other. Minerva finally pulling Hermione's knickers slowly down her silky thighs. Kneeling in front of her naked lover, Minerva leaned forward kissing Hermione's neatly trimmed patch of curls. Her tongue gently worked it's way between the younger woman's folds.

"I need to sit." Hermione whispered, her knees going weak. Minerva brought her hands up to Hermione's waist, and maneuvered her backwards onto the bed. The younger woman scooted back as Minerva started her ascent; kissing every delicious inch of Hermione's gorgeous long legs. When she reached her lover's thighs, Minerva's enhanced sense of smell picked up Hermione's rising scent of arousal. Minerva felt her desire heighten.

Kisses and kissing, nibbling until she reached Hermione's plump lips. She sucked on the younger woman's bottom lip, then covered Hermione's mouth with her own. Minerva kissed her slowly... slower... deeper. Parting the lips beneath her's with the gentleness of her tongue. Feeling Hermione respond.

Hands tangled in Minerva's silky, ebony tresses. Stroking slowly, then caressing her cheeks. Lips engaged, tongues dueling one another.

Minerva kissed Hermione's chin, her jaw, down her neck pausing to suckle briefly on the sweet skin. Then kissing over her breastbone. Kisses and kissing, once again nibbling until she came to her lover's breast. Taking the rose-colored bud in her mouth. Feeling the nipple grow and harden. Letting it go, moving on to the other. Gasps of delight echoed in Minerva's ears. This was so right. This was where she belonged.

Running her elegant hands over Hermione's curvacious body. Feeling the heat that gorgeous body was giving off, stroking her once again. Hands sliding over her breasts, down across her belly, then down the outside of her thigh. Hermione shuddered under her touch. She reached Hermione's inner thighs which parted under the damp heat of her readiness. Minerva's nimble fingers penetrating into the wetness she found there. Pulling gently out to stroke the throbbing pearl so sensative to her touch. Hermione cried out in delight as her lover fondled her. Stroking... slowly swirling her fingers gently around the little bundle of nerves in a motion that had Hermione arching, pushing against the woman who was passionately taking her.

Hermione's legs fell open to Minerva, allowing a more intimate contact. Gently kissing Hermione's pearl, then slowly sucking on it. She listened to Hermione's moans of pleasure, then slowly entered her with two fingers. Gently, caringly; knowing no one else would ever been granted this joy. Minerva felt the sudden embrace of her fingers, resisting briefly. Whispering she asked, "Do you want me to stop?" "No!... oh no, please..." Hermione begged breathlessly. Minerva flexed her fingers gently, feeling for what would give Hermione the ultimate ecstacy. Finding it with sensative fingers that circled and caressed, creating a rhythmn that sent waves of desire through her younger lover. She felt Hermione writhing passionately beneath her as she touched and stroked until Hermione tensed with every muscle in her body. A cry of passion ripped from her very soul to possess Minerva's heart even more completely.

When the ripples subsided, Minerva gently removed her fingers, kissing Hermione's mound, nuzzling lovingly, She moved up her lover's body to gaze into chocolate eyes filled with love. At last, Minerva whispered tenderly. "You are my home."

Later, Minerva lay on her back panting with exhaustion but great sexual satisfaction. She was glowing. Hermione snuggled in at her side. Her head resting on the older witch's chest. Unruly curls splayed over Minerva's breasts, tickling. Warm brown eyes peered into emerald green. "I've missed you." She whispered, her fingers tracing the faint scars on Minerva's chest. Hermione's eyes clouded briefly as she remembered the night those scars were created. Seeing this, Minerva knew what her lover was thinking. "That was then, this is now." She tenderly tangled her long elegant fingers in Hermione's unruly mane.

"I Love You" They said at the same time. Arms tightened around each other, bringing a sensation of protection, security and deep abiding love. Minerva leaned her head down slightly and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Go to sleep my love, I'll be here in the morning." A tiny tear trickled from Hermione's chocolate eyes, "At last." Minerva, gently wiped away the wetness making it's way down Hermione's downy cheek. "Soon we will be together my love, soon" With that, the lovers closed their eyes and drifted off to blissful slumbers filled with dreams of what was to come.

The End... for now ; )


	2. Wicked Morning

**AN: Hey Y'all I'm back with Chapter 2. Just a lil' bit of morning randiness for our two ladies. I'm in unexplored teritory here, so remember treat ole' Tiger gently. This is really, really "M" rated. Just a lil' ole warning. ;)**

WICKED MORNING

The morning sun's brilliant rays peeked through the slats of the blinds hanging in Hermione Granger's bedroom. Illuminating the two forms lying so closely together; it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Gradually the golden rays crept up from the foot of the bed up and over the two forms. Hermione opened her eyes a moment before the sun caught her face. She blinked rapidly, focusing on her surroundings. Feeling two strong arms wrapped around her was comforting. Minerva was here, Minerva was holding her. She smiled, happiness radiating off of her.

Feeling movement in her arms, Minerva McGonagall was instantly awake. It was the cat in her... instant reflexes. She felt Hermione move. "Good morning my love." She whispered, kissing the bushy, chestnut curls on the back of her lover's head. Even after all this time, Hermione still loved to be "spooned". Hermione rolled over to face Minerva. She snuggled her face into her lover's chest, mumbling "Morning."

Minerva leaned her head down and placed a loving kiss on the younger witch's forehead. "Sleep well?" She queried. Hermione kissed the valley between Minerva's breasts saying, "I always sleep well when you're with me." Minerva sighed pulling Hermione on top of her. Gazing into warm chocolate brown eyes, she reached up and caressed Hermione's soft cheek. "So do I" She admitted with a smile and added, "For the whole twenty minutes you let me sleep." Hermione's eyes widened in mock outrage, "Me? Ha! You are the randiest witch I have ever known." Minerva raised an eyebrow, "I better be the only randy witch you know." There was a tone of possessivness in her statement. Hermione grinned cheekily, "You know you are the only one I want." With that she leaned down and claimed Minerva's lips in a scorching kiss.

Hermione reveled in feeling her bare skin against Minerva's. They fit so well together. She never wanted this to end. In Hermione's mind, somewhere along the line, she and Minerva had gone from being lovers to being partners. She wasn't sure where or when, she just knew it had happened. It was wonderful. She gazed down into emerald pools of pure love and whispered, "My partner." Minerva's eyes welled up. Her lower lip trembled as she replied softly, "Yes." Leaning down, Hermione gently kissed her partner's lips; slowly... tenderly. Minerva responded in kind, lightly tracing Hermione's lucious lips with her tongue. Hermione opened her mouth to deepen the kiss which Minerva eagerly appreciated. Tongues danced the waltz of the ages once again.

Minerva broke the kiss to move to Hermione's neck. She adored the sweet taste of her young love's skin. Running her tongue from behind Hermione's ear to the base of her neck. "Mmmm, I love when you do that." Hermione moaned lustfully. Minerva leered at her lover, "I know." Her saucy answer spurred Hermione to zero in on one of Minerva's sensitive spots. "OooHHH! Uuuhhhh! Hermmmmm... Bloody hell this is not fair." Shivering with lust, Minerva abruptly rolled Hermione onto her back and proceeded to take her lover's hardened left nipple in her mouth. "OOhhh God... now who's not playing fair... oohhh my... Min... MMmmmmmm." Minerva listened to Hermione's chatter with a smirk of triumph.

Hermione wasn't done, oh not by a long shot. She wrapped her arms and legs around her lover. A living rope binding the lovers together. "Mine!" She proclaimed, tightening her grip. Minerva responded to her lover's claim by thrusting her hips against Hermione and growling deeply in her throat. Gazing intensely into each other's lust filled eyes, they asked an unspoken question, "Do you want to?" Hermione lowered her hands to Minerva's muscular, yet shapely backside. Squeezing, she heard her lover moan deeply. Hermione ordered in a sultry whisper, "Do it." Minerva reached for her wand on the bedside table. She raised her body up off Hermione just enough to allow the tip of her wand to touch her sex. "Engorgio." She muttered, suddenly grimacing as a momentary flash of blinding pain raced through her. As fast as the pain began, it stopped. She gazed down at the results of her handiwork. Sprouting up from her jet black curls was her vastly enlarged, highly erect clitoris. Eight inches of pure randiness.

Hermione obligingly spread her legs in invitation exposing the glistening folds and her incredibly hot center. "Whenever you're ready you sexy witch." She thought this was the hottest, sexiest, most erotic thing she and Minerva had ever done. And Merlin! It felt sooooo good! Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Minerva gazed into Hermione's beautiful bedroom eyes and gently eased her enlongated pearl into the warm, wet depths of Hermione's inviting core. "OOoohhhhh." They moaned in unison. When Minerva had all of her enlarged anatomy inside her lover, she paused... waiting.

Hermione knew what Minerva was waiting for and she didn't disappoint. Slapping Minerva's backside and hissing "Fuck me woman!" She clenched her internal muscles. Like a shot gun blast, Minerva was off, thrusting deeply into her woman. Hermione picked up the rhythmn and matched it stroke for stroke. It was hot, it was erotic, it was... "Oh God, oh God, oh... **I LOVE** **MAGIC!!"** The young witch screamed as she came. Her internal muscles spasmed, clasping onto Minerva, milking her. With a terrific roar, she too came... Hard. "OH.. OH... MERLIN!!"

Minerva collapsed on top of Hermione, panting. Perspiration from her efforts, gave her gorgeous body a sheen that sparkled in the morning sun. "Oh Hermione..." She moaned. No other witch had ever made her feel this loved, this... well, this bloody randy! She lay her head in the crook of Hermione's neck, "You will be the death of me young lady." It came out as just so much mumble to Hermione. "What?"

"Never mind." Minerva took a deep, satisfied breath. "Hmmmmmm, I love you Kitten." Hermione ran her nimble fingers through her partner's sweat damp ebony tresses. "My Tabby."

_... to be continued_.


	3. Izer

**AN: Part three. Thanks to y'all who keep adding me to your favorite story/author. That's awesome. Thanks to those of you who've been reviewing my work. Thanks, thanks, thanks.**

IZER

As it was Saturday, neither Minerva nor Hermione had anywhere special they needed to be. Minerva had a free weekend, having asked Rolanda Hooch to shepherd the students to Hogsmede. Hermione had a rare free weekend away from studies and shift rotations at St. Mungo's. Minerva had found out about this from Poppy, who unknowingly let slip Hermione's schedule during a casual conversation at dinner two nights previous. Having heard this, Minerva immediately asked Albus for permission to leave for the weekend; promising to be back in time for classes Monday morning. Realizing where she was headed, he'd given his permission with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes.

The lovers woke from their strenuous early morning love-making with growling bellies. "I'm famished." Hermione commented getting out of bed. Minerva followed her, stretching her lithe form elaborately. (We all know most cats just love a good stretch). Hermione turned, admiring her lover's body. "You really have an amazing body." She commented, grabbing up her robe. Minerva blushed slightly, and reached for her wand. As her pearl was still elongated, she pointed her wand at her sex once again and muttered, "Reverso Engorgio!" In a flash her anatomy was back to it's normal size. Hermione, having witnessed the grimace of pain that flashed briefly on her lover's face, stated, "I really hate it that you have to go through so much pain like that." Minerva transfigured her leather jacket into a robe and replied, as she put it on, "It's only for a very brief moment." She smiled and added, "And well worth it." Hermione laughed, asking, "Have you ever done this kind of sex with anyone else?" Minerva walked over to Hermione. Pulling her close, she whispered in her ear, "You're the first. I'd studied the theory, but never actually did it... till now." With that, she kissed her woman.

They wandered out of the bedroom and made their way into the kitchen. Hermione had an automatic coffee maker programmed to have a pot ready every morning. Minerva marveled at the muggle appliance. "I suppose muggles would have to invent something that magic would normally take care of." Hermione grinned as she put the kettle on for Minerva's tea. "I suppose the same could be said in reverse. After all, we're living in my world at the moment." Minerva nodded and reached for Hermione's hand. Kissing her knuckles, she said, "You're world is my world." Hermione smiled at her lover, her warm chocolate brown eyes shining with the powerful love she felt for the older witch.

The kettle whistled and Hermione proceeded to fix her lover's tea... just the way she liked it. Minerva took a sip with a contented sigh. This domestic bliss was just what she wanted with Hermione... permanently. "Well, did I get it right?" Hermione's query brought Minerva out of her wishful thinking. Smiling, she nodded, "It's perfect." The younger witch turned to the stove and asked, "What are you in the mood to eat?" There was a bit of silence, causing Hermione to turn round. Her curious gaze fell on her lover. Seeing the lasivious expression on her former teacher's face, Hermione gasped in exasperation, "Is that all you ever think about?" Minerva smiled brightly, "When you are with me... yes." Both women burst into giddy laughter.

Once they'd settled down at the kitchen table, Minerva said, "I have a surprise for you." Hermione looked up from her coffee with a quizzical expression on her lovely face. Minerva snapped her fingers and said. "Izer!" An echoing pop resounded throughout the flat as Minerva's personal house elf appeared at her side. "Izer is here for the Mistress." The tiny elf squeaked. He focused his gaze on Hermione. Excitement flashed across his joyous face, "The Miss is here!" He trotted around the table and enveloped Hermione's leg in a tight hug. Hermione rested her hand on his small head tenderly and said, "Oh Izer, it's good to see you!" The elf gazed up at her adoringly and said, "Izer is pleased to see the Miss. The Mistress is lonely without the Miss. Izer is pleased to see the Mistress and the Miss is together again."

Minerva smiled at her elf's enthusiasm. "Do you remember this place Izer?" The elf gazed around thoughtfully. Recognition dawning on his wizened face. "The flat!" He exclaimed. Hermione's flat actually belonged to Minerva. The latter having purchased it years ago as a place to rest after extended sessions at the ministry. Rather than apparate all the way back to Scotland, knowing she'd only have to return the next day, she'd bought it. She decided to save the Granger's the additional expense of dorm fee's and/or rent by offering to let Hermione use her three bedroom flat.

Hermione's stomach chose that particular moment to erupt in a series of hungry gurgles, Minerva's stomach answered with with a series of it's own. Izer's acute hearing immediately picked up the sounds. "Oh you's is hungry. Bellies got the grumbles." The tiny elf stepped in front of the refrigerator. "I sees the Miss has gots a cooler box. Good food be in there." He smiled as he opened the door. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he observed the contents of the appliance: half a gallon of expired milk, an open tin of cat food (for Crookshanks), one cracked egg, a Chinese take-out container containing something green and fuzzy, and two cartons of low-fat yogurt. The elf wrinkled his nose in disgust. Peeking around the door of the refrigerator, he glared at Hermione. "The Miss must learns to eats right!" He snapped his fingers and the offending articles in said cooler box disappeared and were immediately replaced by all sorts of good and healthy things to eat. "Much better." Izer said, rubbing his clawed hands together.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at her woman. "Have you been eating properly?" She'd noticed Hermione had lost a bit of weight. "I try." The younger witch replied, "I just have such a wierd schedule sometimes I just grab something out." Minerva frowned, "I'll have none of that. You need to take care of yourself." Her voice had a no-nonsense tone to it. Izer nodded vigorously. "The Miss must listen to the Mistress. If the Miss doesn't listen then the Mistress is sad." Minerva thought her elf was laying it on a bit thick, though she didn't say so. Instead she asked, "What are you going to prepare for our meal?" Izer grinned, "Everything!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly the kitchen table was groaning under the weight of all the food Izer presented. Fresh fruits, muffins, cheeses, sausages, bacon, eggs, roast potatoes, kippers, ham and sliced tomatoes. There was a selection of juices as well. The elf turned and said with his hands on his hips, "Eats!"

As the two women were enjoying their meal, Hermione's cell phone rang startling both Minerva and Izer. The elf's eyes grew large and round and Minerva reached for her wand. Hermione shook her head, "Oh stop you two, it's just my phone." She walked over to a small niche next to the refrigerator and grabbed her purse. Reaching inside, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey mum. What's up?"

"You're going where? Brighton? What's in Brighton?... Oh them."

"No I won't ever forgive them, neither will Dawn."

"I don't blame her."

"Oh?...hold on a minute..." She put her hand over the speaker and looked at Minerva. The older witch had been observing the one way conversation with amusement. "Mum wants to know if Dawn can stay with me over night while she and dad go to Brighton to visit my aunt and uncle." Minerva shrugged, so Hermione added, "This is your place." Shaking her head, Minerva replied, "Not while you are using it..." She smiled and added, "I think perhaps it's time I start to meet your family. Don't you?" Smiling, Hermione returned to her conversation with her mother.

"Sure Dawn can stay. When will you be arriving?"

"Now?? Where are you?"

"Oh... uh...O.K. then, just send her up."

"I love you too mum."

"Bye."

Minerva, having heard the last bit, got the gist of the conversation. "Izer, set another place." The little elf nodded happily and quickly added another place setting. Hermione looked down at herself in her robe, then over at Minerva. "You think maybe we should change clothes?" Minerva smiled, "What and give your sister the impression that we're sleeping together?" Hermione laughed, "Minerva behave!" The latter laughed as well. Standing, the women headed into the bedroom for a quick change before Hermione's younger sister, Dawn, arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Granger stood at her sister's front door pressing the door chime. The door opened, but she didn't see anyone there. "Hello?" "Please comes in." Said a squeaky voice. Dawn stepped inside her sister's flat looking around at the elegantly furnished setting. The door closed seemingly by itself. She turned to see what was closing the door and gasped. There was a tiny green man with large eyes and ears and clawed hands wearing what appeared to be a tartan t-towel standing before her. "Uh..." She mumbled in shock. Hermione came out of the bedroom tucking her t-shirt into her jeans. "Hey girl." She said to her younger but way taller sister. Dawn enveloped her older sister in a warm hug. She was taller than Hermione by at least six inches. They shared the same warm brown eyes and cheeky expression. Dawn leaned down and whispered, "You do know there is a little green man answering your door?" The sound of deep, rich laughter sounded as Minerva entered the room. Hermione had helped her choose what to wear. She was clad in a pair of jeans like Hermione's and a soft green, v-neck shirt with half sleeves. Very comfortable. Dawn observed the very tall ebony haired woman with striking green eyes and knew immediately that this was THE Professor Minerva McGonagall... in the quite beautiful flesh.

Minerva took in the sight before her. Hermione's sixteen year old sister was much taller and alot thinner (less curves), she wore her hair short, almost waifish. It was a sandy blonde color, wavy like Hermione's. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown. There was no mistaking the resemblance. There were two Grangers in the house. She stepped up behind Hermione and extended her hand, "You must be Dawn?" The younger Granger smiled brightly and shook the older woman's hand. "So you are the infamous Minerva McGonagall I have heard so much about." There was a teasing tone in her voice. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Good things I hope?" She glanced sidelong at her lover. Dawn grinned, "The best."

Izer chose that moment to clap his claws, "You's food is gettin' cold!" He picked up Dawn's bag and carried into the guest bedroom. The third bedroom had been turned into an office type room as a place for Hermione to do her homework and such. Hermione laughed and guided her sister to the kitchen, "We were just sitting down to breakfast when mum called... come sit, let's eat."

Dawn took in the huge amount of food set out on the table. "Wow, do you eat like this all the time?" Hermione blushed as Minerva spoke up, "No. What she had in her refrigerator looked more like a potions experiment than food, so Izer changed all of that." The elf in question chose that moment to re-enter the kitchen. Dawn looked at him apprehensively. The little elf shook his small head, his large ears flapping slightly, "There, there young Miss. Izer helps he does. No need for fearing this old elf." He stepped over to where Dawn was sitting at the table and patted her knee. "Elf?" The younger Granger whispered. Minerva smiled and reached over to pat her hand. "Izer is a house elf. Part of my household along with the rest of his family." Hermione perked up. Cocking her head quizzically she questioned, "Family?" Minerva nodded, "Of course." She frowned and added, "When you were going on with S.P.E.W. or whatever didn't you ever research elf lore?" Hermione blushed and shook her head. Minerva smirked and continued, "Elves are held together in loose family groups. They are very long lived and incredibly loyal." Izer smiled brightly, "Izer's wife Livvy and Izer's brother Ivir and his wife, Sipsy and Izer's other brother Igon stay with the Mistress at her manor. Alls the children and grandchildren too." He added with a proud smile. Dawn curiously entered the conversation, "How many children do you have?" The little elf puffed out his tiny chest, "Twelve." Hermione nearly choked on her muffin... "Twelve? How many grandchildren?" Minerva laughed saying, "Thirty-four at last count"  
Izer nodded, "We keeps the manor clean." Minerva could see Hermione's mind working, so she said, "Most of the elves at Hogwarts have come from the manor at some point. Other family elves sometimes find a home at the school as well. Many times they meet a partner and start a family..." She smiled warmly at her elf and said, "Just like Izer, Ivir and Igon... although I think Igon might be gay." Dawn snorted into her milk, "There's alot of that going around." Hermione threw a muffin at her sister as Minerva laughed merrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their meal, the ladies retired to different areas of the flat. Minerva went to the office to conduct some correspondence while the sisters sat in the living room talking, catching up, gossiping and doing what sisters have been doing down through the centuries. Minerva, because of her enhanced senses could hear every word. Not that she meant to, but what she was learning was very insightful into her relationship with Hermione.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked her sister. Dawn took a deep breath, "I think Minerva is cool. I thought she was going to be some old hag that put a spell on you or something, but she's not... she's really cool." Hermione nodded, "I love her." Dawn laughed, "Well duh! You glow whenever you look at her." She scratched her nose and continued, "Minerva does too." Hermione smiled, "I never really noticed." Dawn giggled, "No you wouldn't. I don't think Minerva realizes it either." She thought for a moment, "It's like you have a bond or something."

Minerva's head shot up from her writing. "A bond?" She frowned, puzzled, "Is it possible I have a bonding with Hermione?" She grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and began writing a letter to Albus. She suspected he knew about this which was why he was so encouraging of her pursuit of the younger witch. It would also explain her randiness around her lover, her need to mate with Hermione all the time. She decided to invite Albus for dinner tonight. She didn't think Hermione would mind.

"So did you have any plans that I interupted?" Dawn asked, her head nodding in Minerva's general direction. Hermione smiled saying, "Minerva showing up was a complete surprise... but boy what a welcome one." Her eyes sparkled with the memory of last night and this morning. Dawn waved her hand in front of her dazed sister. "Hello?... Oh you have got it soooo bad!" She was glad her sister had finally found someone to love. It seemed to Dawn that all Hermione ever did was keep her nose stuck in some book. She was glad that Minerva was showing her that there was so much more out there. Hermione blushed, "God, it seems that when we're together, all we ever do is make love." Dawn giggled, "Is she any good?" Hermione grinned, "Oh God, you have no idea... she's fantastic!"

Minerva grinned and blushed really, really hard!

Dawn cocked her head, "Could be 'cause you don't get to see each other on a regular basis that you're just making up for lost time or something." She frowned and added, "Maybe when you get to be together all the time it'll change... just like mum and dad." Hermione frowned, "What about mum and dad?" Dawn shook her sandy blonde head sadly, "All they do is argue... Dad has to be right all the time. I think mum is getting tired of it." Hermione gazed at her sister thoughtfully, "You don't think they'll divorce or something... do you?" Dawn shook her head, "I don't know. I think that's why dad wanted to go to Brighton.  
To see Uncle Tony and Aunt Sissy. I guess to see what they thought." Hermione ground her teeth. Tony & Sissy Granger had been merciless in their conviction that Hermione was some kind of freak once her magic started manifesting itself. So much so that Jean Granger had threatened physical violence against Sissy the next time she said ANYTHING bad about her daughter. For John to be taking the couple's problems to those people showed just how insensitive he was to his wife. Hermione felt her blood boil as she thought about what her mum would be subjected to. "Maybe I should call her or something?" She mused. "NO!" Dawn said forcefully, "Let mum work through this on her own. When she's ready, she'll let us know."

Minerva chose that moment to enter the living room, "Wisely spoken Dawn." She gazed at the saddened features of her love. "Don't dwell on problems you can not solve." The words were spoken kindly, a testament to Minerva's compassion. Hermione noticed the rolled up parchment in the older witch's hand. "What's that?" Minerva smiled and sat next to her love on the sofa. "I would like to invite Albus to dinner tonight, if you don't mind?" Hermione shook her head, "Well... Harry and Ron were coming over to play chess.." She indicated the wizard's chess board set up in a cozy corner of the living area. Minerva nodded and said, "Albus could bring Ms. Weasley and we could have a nice get together." Dawn smirked thinking, _"Or a real free for all."_ Her evil imp voice started laughing in her mind.

...to be continued

**AN: Let me know what y'all think...**


	4. Dinner

**AN: I had this chapter completely written a week ago, then my computer had a coniption fit and wiped it out. After inventing a few colorful words, I started over. Sorry it took so long. Like always, let me know what you think. As always this is dedicated to Butterfly Rainbow.**

DINNER

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk contemplating the virtues of Sherbet Lemons when the beautiful snowy owl Hedwig flew in his office and settled gracefully on his desk. Sticking out her foot, she hooted softly. "Why hello young lady. It's good to see you again." He smiled taking the piece of parchment from her leg. Hedwig had been visiting the school quite a bit since Harry Potter and friends had graduated. Mainly because she'd been staying with Hermione as Harry was never home. Hedwig much preferred the flat. Hermione let her roost on her balcony and didn't keep her in a cage. Hedwig was well mannered and didn't make a mess. Plus she got to keep up her friendship with that ornery scoundrel Crookshanks. Hermione's involvement with Minerva Mcgonagall was the reason Hedwig got to visit Hogwarts so much. Sometimes 3 and 4 times a day! She wasn't complaining though. She whole heartedly approved of the match. Apparently the headmaster was using occlumency again, because he reached over and stroked her feathers, saying, "I am in complete agreement with you young lady." He held up the parchment, "Minerva and Hermione have invited Ginny Weasley and myself to dinner... Oh and Harry will be there too." He smiled as Hedwig brightened considerably. "I know you miss him, but you must admit... the accomodations are much nicer at Hermione's place." Hedwig hooted her agreement. Albus hurridly scratched out a reply and sent Hedwig back to London. He sat back at his desk stroking his beard thoughtfully. A mischievious smile appeared under his whiskers. "I should invite Angus to come..." He mused outloud. From his perch in the corner of the office, Fawkes squawked. Albus sighed, "Oh I know old friend... Minerva would need to invite him. He can be a bit of a handful... Maybe someone will be there that Minerva doesn't feel comfortable exposing Angus to? He frowned, "No... maybe she just wants a small intimate affair.. well, Hermione is there..." He trailed off. Moments later he grinned as a new thought came to mind, "Maybe they want to come out to us??" Meaning Minerva and Hermione were ready to be a couple in front of their friends. Minerva was notoriously private. This had to be Hermione's doing. "Good for you!" Dumbledore cheered in his support of Hermione's possible nagging of his best friend. He was so happy for her to have finally found true love. Minerva deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley was reading a letter from her mother when the headmaster stepped into the Gryfindor common room. "Why just the lovely young lady I came to see." She looked up, her blue eyes widening in surprise, "Sir?" The headmaster was dressed in a gray jacket with matching trousers and a starched white shirt. He looked just like everyone's grandfather! Dumbledore held up the parchment and said, "It seems you and I have been summoned to dinner with the McGonagalls." Ginny grinned, "McGonagalls? Who?" Albus laughed, "You know... Hermione and Minerva." Ginny giggled, "You think that's going to happen?" Albus Dumbledore crossed his arms across his chest and nodded sagely, "Of that I have no doubt... the question is when will Minerva summon that legendary courage and ask THE QUESTION." Ginny grinned and leaned close. In a conspiratorial whisper she asked, "Do you think we can maybe help that along?" Chuckling, Albus placed his arm around her small shoulders and led her out of the room saying, "That, my dear, is the plan." Ginny chuckled, then glanced at Dumbledore's attire once more. "You look like my granpa George!" Delighted laughter could be heard echoing throughout the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat in Arthur Weasley's office in the Department of Muggle Affairs. They were sharing a pitcher of pumpkin juice. If they'd been off duty, however, it would've been guiness and firewhiskey. Arthur leaned back in his chair, "Any plans for the evening?" Harry nodded, "Dinner at Hermione's. Her sister is in town." Hearing this, Ron perked up considerably, "Dawn's going to be there?" His blue eyes sparkled. The men remembered Hermione's spunky younger sister quite fondly. Arthur loved the thought that his son seemed interested in Dawn. The younger Granger proving to be just as bright as her older sister. Dawn might not possess the magic they were all familiar with, she had her own kind. Harry eyes brightened as her remembered the imp that Hermione's sister had a habit of being. He hadn't seen her since their graduation and it would be a treat to see her again. Ron's eyes glazed as he remembered a captivating quirky smile and mischievious twinkly brown eyes. Dawn was fun and loved life. Ron definately wanted to see her! Arthur observed his son's reaction. He would most definately have to tell Molly about this development. Harry nudged his friend, "She's sixteen you dolt!" Ron looked at his best friend dumbly, "Huh?" Harry shook his head as Arthur chuckled. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the flat...

Izer was puttering around the flat, cleaning here, dusting there, adding flowers and a bit of scent. Dawn Granger watched him in amazement, "To think, there's been little green men all around and I never knew." Her voice held a tinge of wonder. Hermione nudged her sister, "You should see the centaurs. Talk about wild!" Dawn's eyes widened as Hermione proceeded to tell her sister about Harry and herself encountering centaurs in their fifth year when professor Umbridge was trying to force information from Harry. Hermione had brilliantly improvised on the fly and gotten Delores Umbridge her just desserts with the centaurs. Minerva's eyebrows threatened to climb off her forehead as she listened to an account of fifth year action that she'd never heard before. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Minerva scolded. Hermione turned to her lover of three years and stated, "No more dangerous than you taking on Umbridge and her gang of goons and nearly getting yourself killed." Hermione leaned over and tugged Minerva's top down just enough to expose one of her scars. "Hermione!" Minerva swatted the young witch's hand away. Dawn gasped as glimpsed the circular pale scar on Minerva's upper chest. "What happened?" Minerva frowned at Hermione, but turned to Dawn and quietly explained what happened that fateful night three years ago. As her older lover was describing the scene, Hermione's mind replayed the night in question. Her bottom lip trembled as she relived seeing Minerva engulfed in red light and tossed backwards like a rag doll. Dawn glanced at her sister. Minerva followed the gaze just as a single tear fell from a mournful chocolate brown eye. "Hush..." Minerva pulled her love into a warm embrace. Hermione flung her arms around the older witch. "I almost lost you that night..." Hermione whispered laying her head against Minerva's heart. The older witch stroked the chestnut curls of the woman who meant more to her than her own life and replied, "I nearly lost you two days later." Dawn observed the scene with watery eyes. It was quite obvious to her that Minerva deeply loved her sister and that Hermione loved the older witch just as much. She didn't undertand Minerva's last comment and asked about it. Hermione burrowed herself deeper into Minerva's chest as the latter told the tale of a brave group of fifth years who'd taken on the worst group of wizard's the world had ever seen. She told about how heroic they were. She told about the wounds they'd suffered including Neville Longbottom feeling for Hermione's pulse. Dawn gasped as her eyes widened enormously. Her sister had nearly died! Minerva concluded the tale by saying, "I thought I would die when Albus told me that." She sighed as Hermione lifted her head to gaze into emerald pools of love and devotion. "They had to physically restrain me from getting out of my hospital bed and going to your side." She smirked and added, "Poppy wouldn't let me have any clothes. She knew I was too modest to trapse down the halls of St. Mungo's naked. I tried to transform into my cat form but she'd spell'd me against it." Hermione started to giggle as she got a picture of Minerva McGonagall stalking down the halls of the venerable hospital completely naked. As the picture played out, her giggles turned into wild laughter. Dawn picturing the same thing in her head, joined in her sister's mirth with hearty belly laughs of her own. Finally, Minerva couldn't stand it anymore and broke down laughing from deep in her soul.

Izer stood in the kitchen doorway with hands on hips. "Yes the Miss will be perfects for the Mistress." He muttered glancing down at Crookshanks, who'd decided to make an appearance. The kneazle looked up at the elf and nodded in agreement. "Comes along. Izer fixes Crookshanks some supper he does." The two magical creatures ventured into the kitchen, leaving the laughing women to their own devices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood at Hermione's front door. Harry had a bottle of German Riesling tucked under his arm. Hermione had developed a fondness for the sweet golden wine. Ron figited a little. "Lighten up you oaf! You don't want her to think you're some kind of stalker or something." Ron nodded and knocked on the door. Harry's keen sense of hearing picked up footsteps coming to the door. "Hey 'Mione..." He trailed off as he realized Hermione hadn't opened the door. Standing in front of the men, wearing form fitting black slacks and an emerald green button up blouse was none other than their former professor. She looked good. She looked **REAL** good. Minerva had chosen to wear her hair down and the first three buttons were undone on her blouse exposing a beautiful gold necklace with two joined hearts snuggled just above the hint of cleavage she was showing. McGonagall smiled at the two young men's discomfiture. "Do come in gentlemen." She gestured the men towards the living area. "Hermione, our guests are arriving." She called. "Our??" Harry mused thoughtfully. The young witch in question trotted out of the kitchen. "Hey guys." She called. Harry and Ron simply stood and stared. Hermione was wearing a tight pair of white jeans and a red v-neck tank top that exposed her toned and tanned arms as well a good portion of her generous cleavage. Seeing where the men's eyes were focused, Minerva cleared in throat loudly. Harry jumped and blushed, "Sorry professor." He knew who that cleavage belonged to. Make no mistake. Ron, however still stood there dumbfounded. Minerva walked over and leaned in to whisper, "That's my woman you're leering at!" in his ear. Ron jumped guiltily. "So..soo..sorry." He stuttered. Neither man had ever heard Minerva lay claim the way she just did. It. Spoke. Volumes.

Dawn chose that moment to make her entrance. The taller but younger Granger was clad in black & white striped capri pants that only made her long legs seem longer. Her top was soft pink off the shoulder cashmere. Ron immediately transferred his attention from the older Granger to the younger one. "Hello." Dawn greeted the men a bit shyly. Hermione grinned... Ohhh her little sister was on the prowl! Her inner imp laughed delightedly. Minerva gestured for the young men to sit. Just as they seated themselves, another knock at the door sounded. "I'll get it." Hermione bounced to the door. There was no mistaking her excitment. She opened the door to reveal Ginny Weasley and... "Grandpa George?" Came from Ron. Albus Dumbledore laughed heartily as he stepped into the flat. "Albus?" Minerva couldn't believe her eyes. He looked almost muggle. Of course the beard and the hair were a bit much... unless you were.. "Santa Claus..." Dawn Granger gasped.

Dawn turned to her sister with wonder on her face, "Wow. I really like the magical world. You've got little green men to make dinner and clean, wild horse people to take care of bothersome pests..." Minerva snorted at that one. Dawn grinned and continued, "Santa Claus comes to dinner and you're in love with the coolest witch I ever met!" Hermione nodded in agreement, "It's great!" Dawn motioned to Harry, Ron and Ginny, "Not to mention some awesome friends." Ginny laughed and sat with Harry on the sofa. Albus transfigured a straight back wooden chair into a recliner and well... reclined. "Ahhhhh!" He sighed settling his old bones comfortably. Ron sat at the other end of the sofa while Minerva and Hermione took the matching love seat. Dawn settled on the floor nearest to "Santa Claus". She kept looking up at him enraptured. He grinned, his blue eyes twinkling and whispered to Dawn, "Ho Ho Ho." Minerva smirked, "Albus... behave!" Dumbledore looked over at his best friend and said, "Oh right... This from a woman dressed for... yowza!" He winked suggestively. Minerva frowned and looked down at herself, "Am I hanging out somewhere?" She glanced all around herself. Dawn laughed and snarked, "You're not, Hermione is!" Everyone chuckled, including Hermione. Everyone except Minerva, who frowned. "Relax my love, you must admit, I'm a little hard to miss." Hermione glanced down at her own cleavage. The room was silent. No one had ever heard Hermione address Minerva with an endearment. Minerva and Hermione looked around the room. "What?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at her and then Minerva. Coloring slightly, then young witch gazed up at her lover. "You don't mind do you?" Minerva raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Mind what?" Hermione smiled shyly and indicated the gathered group, "That I called you "my love" in front of them?" The group was silent, waiting for the normally stoic witch to reply. Minerva smiled and patted the space right beside her, "Come here to me." Dawn let out a sigh of relief. She could tell that Minerva was not used to public displays of affection. This was a big step for her. Especially in front of her former students.

Izer chose that moment to serve a tray of finger foods and drinks. Minerva and Albus took firewhiskey, while Harry and Ron were served guiness. Hermione sipped her Riesling, while Ginny and Dawn had pumpkin juice. Dawn took an experimental sip, her face brightening at the taste. "This is made out of pumpkins?" Izer nodded, "Is good for the young Miss." He squeaked heading back into the kitchen. Harry's eyes followed the elf as he asked, "'Mione when did you get an elf?" Hermione shook her head, "I didn't." At Harry's confused expression, Minerva spoke up, "He is a member of my household." Hermione looked up at her lover and smiled contently. Minerva placed her arm around Hermione's body and snuggled her a bit closer. The younger witch obligingly scooted up against her love. Albus watched this interaction with great interest. He could see the swirl of Hermione and Minerva's magic as it danced and swooped around them. Their aura's were glowing in all the colors of the rainbow. It was spectacular. Too bad none of the younger folk in the room were advanced enough to see it... he gazed at Ginny Weasley, who was staring at the two witches currently occupying the love seat. "What do you see Ms. Weasley?" He gently prodded. Ginny looked up startled. Embarrassed at being caught staring. After all that was quite rude... according to her mother. Albus smiled, "It's alright. Tell us what you see when you look at Hermione and Minerva?" He deliberately used his best friend's first name. Not as a form of disrespect, but simply to put the younger people in the room at ease. Minerva seemed to understand because she didn't protest or give him one of her legendary "looks".

Ginny looked around the room a bit self consciously. "I see a swirling effect and a bit of color around them." She indicated Minerva and Hermione." Albus nodded. "I bet if you concentrate hard, you can see more too?" Ginny nodded unhappily, "It gives me a headache though." The elderly wizard chuckled, "That's the Prewitt in you my dear. You should talk to your mother. She can help you focus that." Ginny brightened a bit, "Mum has this?" Dumbledore nodded, "All the Prewitt women do. It's their gift." Ginny looked very relieved. Her brother frowned, "What do you see?" He felt a little left out. Ginny described the magic she saw swirling around Minerva and Hermione. Dawn scratched her nose thoughtfully, "Do you mean the glow they have?" Albus sat bolt upright in his chair, "You can see that?" He queried incredulously. The younger Granger nodded, "Sure. It's especially bright after they've made love." Hermione sat up and screeched, **"DAWN** **GRANGER!!"** Minerva blushed and looked to her best friend for help. He smiled gently, "It's true my friend." He tugged on his beard thoughtfully and continued, "It's why I believe you two have a bonding." Harry and Ron sat straight. They had only ever heard of the term, they'd never actually witnessed it. Ginny frowned and asked, "I thought bondings were old magic designed to find the best partners for having children?" Albus glanced at Minerva and smiled mysteriously, "They are." Minerva blushed deeply and lowered her head. Hermione turned to her love and quietly asked, "What is it?" Minerva shook her head, "We'll talk about this in private." The look in her eyes begged Hermione to acquiese. The latter read the meaning in the older witch's eyes and agreed silently.

"Wait a minute..." Dawn began... she frowned, "Last time I checked, you need a male and female to create a child right?" She scratched her nose again and added, "Or is it different in the magical world?" Albus laughed as Minerva blushed again. Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with her lover..." She had a niggling thought in the back of her mind. A picture of the morning's bedroom activites came to the surface... the engorgio charm and what happened to Minerva's anatomy... She looked over at Dumbledore who was blushing furiously. "That's what you get for peeking where you shouldn't!" She scolded. Albus had the good grace to blush. Hermione frowned thinking, "There's probably a potion out there that would make Minerva virile enough to produce the necessary material to mingle with mine." She looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded silently. Hermione leaned back against her lover sighing, "Oh my... Merlin." Ginny tugged on her ear thoughtfully. Turning to Dumbledore, she asked the million galleon question, "How is it that a same sex couple could experience a bonding?" She gazed at the couple in question, "Has that ever happened before?" The older wizard smiled and looked to Minerva. The older witch took a deep breath and answered, "Fiona and Edeen McGonagall. They produced my cousin, Angus."

Izer entered the room breaking the tension by announcing, "Dinner is served."

_-to be continued_

**AN: Where is that crazy Tiger going with this?? You'll just have to keep reading to find out...**


	5. Let The Games Begin

AN: Written with all due respect to the world of Harry Potter and JKR. Dedicated to the Butterfly who wiggles her wings and makes us all smile. Remember, if you don't like MM/HG femslash don't read it.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN

Albus Dumbledore dabbed his beard with his napkin. Dinner had been delightful and Izer had outdone himself in his need to please his mistress. He glanced around the table at the special group of people gathered. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Now an amazingly successful Auror. Right next to him, Ginny Weasley. In her seventh year and showing signs of being as formidable at descerning auras and emotions as the rest of the Prewitts in her bloodline. He decided he'd owl Molly requesting she consider having her daughter's talent trained formally. Ginny would make an excellent therapist. Next to Ginny sat the surprise of the evening, Dawn Granger. Hermione's younger sister showed a keen insight into the great emotion that seemed to permiate the flat. He did not detect any magical signature from her however. "A shame," he thought, "She could be just as powerful as her sister was becoming." At the opposite end of the large rectangular table sat his best friend, Minerva McGonagall. Looking better than he'd seen her in years. Her beautiful ebony hair was unbound and flowing down her graceful back in elegant waves. She was dressed in muggle attire that enhanced a slim and atheletic body he didn't even realize she had. Dawn was right though, Minerva WAS glowing. The reason for that sat directly on Minerva's left. Hermione Granger had grown into an incredibly gorgeous woman. Both on the inside and on the out. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with an intelligence and enthusiasm that had Minerva captivated. The two witches were so much alike. Both brilliant, inventive and no nonsense when it came to work. An insatiable curiosity about all things, the desire to learn, to broaden horizons... he could go on. Their magicals signatures were almost identical. That, he found truely amazing. Their bonding seemed predestined. "Maybe it was." He mused. Hermione turned her head in his direction and gazed at him quizzically. He smiled fondly at her, then looked at who was sitting next to her.

Crookshanks sensed the elder wizard's twinkly blue eyes resting on him. He looked up from his plate and at Dumbledore. The older wizard grinned, reaching out mentally to the kneazel. He felt the ginger cat's love and devotion for Hermione, and something akin to respect and admiration for Minerva. The cat seemed content. He deserved it.

Next to Crookshanks sat Ron Weasley eagerly gobbling up the remains of dinner. Albus smiled at the man's appetite. He'd never encountered anyone who could put away so much food! "Mr. Weasley, I am convinced you have a hollow leg." He stated completely deadpan. The rest of the gathered group focused on Dumbledore. Shrugging he said, "That's the only way to explain where he must be putting all that food." Chuckles could be heard from around the table as Ron blushed deeply. "Let the man enjoy his meal." Minerva admonished. She'd softened her possessive attitude from earlier in the evening. Especially when she'd noticed the looks Dawn had been shooting towards the young man. She thought she'd detected an interest directed back at the young woman from the red-haired man as well. She would get Hermione to find out. She would feel a bit better if his interest was directed away from Hermione. She couldn't help the jealous streak she had. She knew there was nothing to worry about on Hermione's part. The young woman was deeply in love with her. It was the McGonagall curse. Jealousy, pure and simple. On more than one occasion, Albus, Rolanda and now Hermione had admonished her about it. With a deep breath, she vowed to herself that she would try and work on that.

Dawn stared at Ron. She'd never seen anyone eat that much and not explode! Still, she thought he was cute. Maybe even worth getting to know even better. She grinned inwardly. Her father would just burst a blood vessel if he knew. First Hermione in a lesbian relationship with a witch almost sixty years older and now her, maybe getting together with a wizard. She couldn't help the impish giggle that escaped her lips. Ron heard it and looked up at her. Blushing, he felt himself falling into her eyes.

Hermione watched this interaction as closely as Minerva seemed to be. Perhaps there was someone for Ron after all. That someone may just be her sister... Hmmm. Still she is only sixteen and Ron is twenty. He better behave himself or she'd hex his privates!

A jolly laugh echoed from the head of the table as Albus picked up Hermione's thoughts. He dropped his napkin next to his empty plate, saying, "My compliments to your elf Minerva. Dinner was delicious." The older witch nodded an acknowledgement and placed her napkin beside her plate as well. She excused herself from the table, motioning Albus to follow. "Lets have a brandy in the office and chat." Together the two elders disappeared into Hermione's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The younger people excused themselves from the table and settled back in the living area. Izer watched the interaction as he cleaned up the dishes, "These young ones is quite interesting." He would be taking lot's of good gossip back to Hogwarts when he left.

Harry took a large gulp of his guiness, "So what do you think they're talking about?" He inclined his head towards the office while gazing pointedly at Hermione. The chestnut haired witch in question shook her head, "Minerva is troubled." Dawn frowned in concern, "Why? Because of our talking?" Hermione smiled ruefully, "She isn't used to being so open about us." Laughing Dawn chided, "It's only going to get worse... wait till Dad finds out." Hermione sighed deeply. Why couldn't life be less complicated? Ginny reached over and patted Hermione's hand, "Well mate, one thing is obvious." She grinned and continued, "Our dear professor is head over heels for you!" Harry raised his beer, "Hear hear!" Ron took a big gulp of his beverage and said, "You know she told me to stop leering at her woman!" His blue eyes widened, "I thought she was gonna hex me!" Ginny kicked his shin, "She should've. It's rude to stare." The young women in the room burst into giggles as Ron blushed deep red. Dawn chose that moment to chirp, "Let's play a game!"

Hermione's dark eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What kind of game?" Dawn regarded her sister with a wicked grin, "How about truth or dare?" Before Hermione could decline, Ginny and Harry both said, "Yes!" Ron simply nodded. Hermione chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "Well O.K... who goes first?" Dawn grinned cheekily, "Well since I thought of it how about me?" The group nodded except Hermione who simply gave her sister an evil look. Completely ignoring her older sister, Dawn smiled, "OK, first question is for..." She eyed the group. "Ron." Startled, the man in question looked at her. "This is going to be too easy." The younger Granger thought to herself. Focusing on Ron, she asked, "Truth or Dare, Why were you staring at Hermione?" Harry snickered at his best friend's blush. Ron squirmed a bit. Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Truth. Well.. she is a beautiful witch." Ginny slapped her brother, "Liar! You were staring at her boobs!" Ron was busted. He just shook his head and looked at the floor as his best friend howled with laughter. Hermione grinned, "It's O.K. Ron, I've caught Minerva staring at me the same way." With that the entire room burst into delighted laughter. Izer found himself grinning, "The Miss is certainly going to be a perfect match for the Mistress." Crookshanks twitched his bushy tail and gave a big cat smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus looked up at the closed door hearing loud laughter in the other room. "What do you suppose they're up to?" He asked, his eyes dancing merrily with mirth. Minerva snorted, "No damn good." She took a huge gulp of brandy. No doubt that little imp Dawn and the equally devious Ginny Weasley were squeezing all sorts of private information out of Hermione. She hoped her lover had the good sense to hold her tongue. Albus patted his friend on her knee, "She loves you and won't embarass you." With that he held up his empty snifter to be refilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Ron was the one questioned, he asked the next question. "Ginny... have you done it yet?" Ginny's eyes widened, "Ronald!" She kicked him again. He grinned at his sister's bluster, "Truth or Dare?" Ginny was NOT going to answer that question. She knew it would get back to her mother and last thing she needed was a howler. Pouting, she said, "Dare." Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He paused for a moment, then said, "Izer? Four shots of firewhiskey please." Four shot glasses appeared on the coffee table in front of Ginny. Rolling her eyes she whispered, "I am going to be sick." Hermione laughed, saying, "Just close your eyes and do it." Ginny nodded, took a deep breath and proceeded to gulp down three of the four drinks. Gagging she ran into the bathroom. Harry punched his friend, "Good one Ron. Now she's sick." Ron laughed. It felt good to get a little revenge on all the times Ginny had bested him. Ginny walked back into the room and kicked her brother a third time. "Git." She muttered. Realizing that she got to ask a question, she leveled her gaze on Hermione, "When, where and with who was your first time having sex?" Hermione knew Ginny already knew the answer. This was for the benefit of eveyone else. "Dare!" She practically yelled. Ginny smirked and handed her the last shot, "Bottoms up mate!" Hermione grimaced and hurridly gulped the shot down, "Ewwww!" She groaned reaching for Harry's guiness to kill the taste. Taking a swig of the beer, she grimaced again, "That's even worse!" Everyone laughed. Hermione took several deep breaths, then she turned her gaze to her sister, "Truth or Dare. Do you like Ron?" Dawn's eyebrows rose, Hermione was getting serious. She smiled for a moment, "Truth... Yes." There was no mistaking Dawn Granger's straight to the point bluntness. "Wow." Ron whispered, her eyes widening, He had a silly grin blooming across his face. Dawn smiled. It was her turn again. She grinned the evilest grin as she looked at her sister, "Have you and Minerva had sex?"

Minerva McGonagall stood beside her best friend with her mouth hanging open. Hermione looked up and saw her lover and Professor Dumbledore standing there. The group followed Hermione's gaze and gasped seeing the older individuals standing there in shock. "Answer the question or take a dare." Dawn didn't give a fig who was standing there, she was out to embarrass her sister. Minerva crossed the room and sat beside her love. Frowning at the group, she answered for Hermione. "Yes." The older Granger looked into her lover's emerald eyes with pure joy. "Thank you." She whispered leaning against her love. Dumbledore settled back into his recliner, "How about another question? He looked at Minerva, "What is the one thing you've always wanted to do as a cat, but never did?" Minerva laughed, "That's easy." She proceded to change into her animagus form.

Dawn gasped in surprise as Hermione's lover changed into a cat. A silver tabby with dark stripes and dark marks around her eyes that resembled her spectacles. The cat gazed at the group speculatively. She reached up and gave Hermione a small lick on the cheek, then hopped off the love seat and glided over to the large windows overlooking the balcony. With a large leap, she climbed up the curtains then, upon reaching the top, shredded the material sliding down! With an insolent flick of her tail she walked over to the sofa and sharpened her claws on the piece of furniture. "Meow Rowl" She growled and slinked her way back to her place beside Hermione. By the time she'd changed back to her human form, the entire room was shrieking with hysterical laughter. Hermione stared at her lover wide eyed.

Moments later, Izer trotted out of the kitchen wringing his claws, "Mistress tears up the drapes!" He waved his claws and the drapes were magically repaired. Next he moved over to the sofa. Shaking a finger at his Mistress he admonished, "Mistress Fiona told yous not to tears up the furniture!!" Waving his clawed hands again, the sofa was intantly repaired. With that, he huffed and stalked back into the kitchen. Minerva stared at Hermione, pure amusement dancing in her emerald eyes. Hermione cackled her laughter, holding her sides. The entire group roared until tears fell. Albus chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Delightful!"

Dawn wasn't sure it was wise to continue playing truth or dare at this point. Smiling she thought of something else. "Has anyone ever played "spin the bottle"? Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh God." The magical folk in the room had never heard of the immensely popular muggle teen game. Dawn grinned cheekily as she explained the rules. She watched everyone's reaction... From Harry potter's ornery grin to Ginny Weasley's excited and wicked smile. Ron was blushing as usual while Albus winked at her. Minerva and Hermione were looking at each other amused, unsure but interested. Dawn called out to the elf, "Mr. Izer may we have an empty beer bottle?" The elf in question brought out the item with a curious expression on his wizened face. Dawn smiled devilishly, "Would you like to play a game with us?" The little elf looked up at Minerva. Nodding, she said, "If you want to." Izer nodded at Dawn, who then explained that everyone had to sit in a circle on the floor.

Albus transfigured the coffee table into a flat surface in which to rest the bottle. Since he'd done the group that favor, Dawn indicated that he should be the first to spin the bottle. Chuckling, the older wizard did as the younger Granger instructed. He spun the bottle and everyone watched to see who it would point at. The end of the bottle ended up pointing at Harry Potter! Ron giggled as Harry leaned over and kissed Dumbledore on the cheek. "You are not getting the lips." The younger man growled as he pecked his mentor. Albus laughed. Since Harry got kissed, it was his turn to spin. He gave the bottle a good twist and watched as it went round and round, finally pointing at Ginny. Grinning he said, "Come here you witch." Eagerly, she leaned over and the couple produced a scorcher of a kiss. "WoooHooo!" Dawn whooped. Hermione's eyes widened and Minerva just stared. Ginny leaned back with a smug smile on her face. Harry looked like he was in a daze. With a huge smile, Ginny spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Dawn. "Sorry, unlike my sister, I don't do girl on girl stuff." The younger Granger muttered pecking Ginny on the cheek. Hermione poked her sister, "Behave." Dawn just grinned saucily and spun the bottle which ended up pointing at Izer. Laughing Dawn leaned across the surface and kissed Izer on top of his head. The tiny elf blushed deeply. The entire group laughed as he reached out and timidly spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Dumbledore, who obligingly pecked Izer on the cheek. Once again the little elf blushed, then burst out into squeaky giggles which had the whole room chuckling.

A musical sound coming from the guest bedroom interupted the game at that moment. Dawn raised her head listening, "It's Mum's ringtone." She said, rising from the group and trotting into the spare bedroom. The group listened to the one sided conversation...

"Mum?"

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Are you O.K.?"

Hermione rose from the floor, followed by the others. She went over to where her sister had gone.

"So you're home?"

"Where's Dad?"

"That's O.K., I'll be there shortly."

As she came out of the room, she was met by her sister, "What's going on?" Dawn frowned and shook her head, "Oh, the usual. Mum and Dad had a row. Aunt Sissy started her nagging and mum got upset." Hermione angrily shook her head, "Let me guess. Sissy was bad mouthing you and me?" Dawn nodded at her sister's insight. She reached out and embraced her. "Do you mind if I go home? I think Mum needs me." Hermione pulled away from her sister, "Perhaps I should go too?" Dawn shook her head, "If dad comes home and you're there..." She paused, "They fight too much as it is, lets not cause another one." Hermione's beautiful face saddened, "I don't want to be the cause of them fighting." Dawn hugged her sister again, "You're not. Dad is short sighted and narrow minded." With that, she turned and headed back into the spare bedroom to grab her things.

Ron offered to take Dawn home, saying he'd make sure she got home alright. Hermione wasn't buying any of it and asked Harry to go too. Grinning at his friend's protectiveness, he kissed Ginny lovingly, hugged Hermione whispering that he'd keep an eye on her sister and Ron. As they stepped out of the flat, Albus rose saying that it was time he got back to the school and thanked Minerva and Hermione for such a delightful evening. Collecting Ginny, He too said his goodbyes and departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was gazing thoughtfully out the balcony windows watching Hedwig fluff her feathers on her roost. She felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and a slim, yet atheletic body press up against her. "She'll be alright." Minerva whispered referring to Jean Granger, "Dawn will take care of her." Hermione sighed and leaned her head against her lover's shoulder. "I can't help but wonder if my father loves me at all." She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Minerva tightened her arms in support, "Of course he does, he's your father. He just doesn't understand our world. Sometimes people fear what they don't understand." Wanting to lift her lover's spirits, she nuzzled Hermione's neck, and asked, "Truth or Dare. Do you love me?" Hermione turned in her lover's arms to face Minerva." Smiling softly, she said, "Truth... with all my heart." She raised her face to meet Minerva's desending sweet lips. The kiss was soft, gentle and full of promise. Minerva pulled her lover away from the window, "Let's go to bed." Hermione pouted, "But I'm not sleepy." The pupils in Minerva's emerald eyes darkened as she replied in a throaty voice, "Neither am I." Hand in hand, they strolled to their bedroom. Hermione smirking out one more question, "Truth or Dare... Are you going to marry me?" Minerva pulled Hermione into a deep, passion filled kiss saying, "Someday."

The End

Thanks to those of you who enjoyed this tale and told me so. To those of you who didn't, well I'll try to do better next time. Bye y'all. 


End file.
